


Obviously

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Referenced Mpreg, Told from Iggy's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey isn't Ian's Omega. He's his lover. And there's a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Очевидно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782419) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> Two updates in... a few minutes!? Abby how did you find the time to do all this!? I legit wrote it during school today. Why? Because I was inspired. This was not prompted so I hope you all enjoy it! You know what to do. But if not: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! COMMENTS, KUDOS, READERS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, AND BOOKMARKS MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY INSIDE!

He moved out a year before Mickey bonded. He had no idea, none, that he was— _is_ —an Omega. He got uncomfortable when Mickey told him and he does feel bad. But he had to get out. He had to leave. And that wasn't the wrong decision.  
-  
Mickey always visits him alone. He smells like someone else, smells like he belongs to someone but he doesn't know who. (It's a familiar scent, one he's sure he's smelled before. He can't place it. Tries to discreetly sniff Mickey but he still can't get it. No matter how he tries.)  
  
Mickey never mentions his Alpha. He never makes a comment about him. He never gives him any clue who it could be. He only talks about Mandy and what's going on with her and his new job.  
  
When Mickey shows up pregnant—the last time he saw Mickey—he freaks out. He knew Mickey was an Omega he just didn't.… it didn't register that he's really getting fucked up the ass by some Alpha. That he's wet and begging for it. That he's actually what they say. A breeder. He hasn't seen Mickey since. He figures it's just his Alpha. He's probably worried Iggy wants him or something. He doesn't.  
-  
He can't imagine the type of person Mickey's Alpha must be. Patient, probably, because Mickey's always been a little… well, he doesn't like to talk about his feelings. He's probably pretty understanding because Mickey doesn't seem like the type to just roll over. Strong too, because there's so way some scrawny little thing could've gotten Mickey to bond.  
-  
His image of Mickey's Alpha is shattered when they bring Rebecca over. They meaning Mickey and _Ian Gallagher_. He's always hated the Gallaghers. Obviously everybody hates Frank, but the kids are really a piece of fucking work too.  
  
Ian Gallagher, he remembers, raped his sister. Of course, she came and told them it was all a misunderstanding, but that doesn't mean he ever got over it. No one messes with Mandy and gets away with it.  
  
So how the hell did Ian Gallagher, Mandy's boyfriend from high school, end up as his little brother's Alpha? It doesn't make sense to him. He can't understand it.  
  
Ian isn't scrawny, per say, but he's definitely not the buff manly man he'd pictured. Mickey doesn't look at all submissive next to him. He looks like Ian is his equal. Ian treats him like they're equals. He doesn't understand that.  
  
"She's cute." He says noncommittally. Ian smiles at him. Mickey makes a sound in the back of his throat.  
  
"A pain in the ass is more like it." He mutters and she coos. She stares up at Mickey with her big blue eyes and reaches with her chubby hands. She struggles against his hold on her and just before she's about to start crying Mickey takes her. He doesn't mind letting her go.  
  
They don't stay much longer. Eventually they use some excuse to leave and get out of there. It's okay, though, because it makes sense now. He understands why Mickey and Ian work so well. Mickey is not Ian's Omega. Mickey is Ian's lover and there's a difference. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?  
> BECAUSE YOU DON'T FOLLOW MY [TUMBLR](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/)!! If there be something you'd like to see, you may prompt me in the comments or on my tumblr. Thank you for reading.


End file.
